guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Guitar Hero
Guitar Hero is the first game in the Guitar Hero series. Guitar Hero was released on November 8, 2005 in North America, April 7, 2006 in Europe and June 15, 2006 in Australia. Gameplay In Guitar Hero, players use the strum bar along with the fret buttons to play notes that scroll down the screen along a fretboard. The Easy difficulty only uses the first three fret buttons, that is, the green, red, and yellow. The Medium difficulty uses the blue button in addition to those three, and Hard and Expert use all five buttons. Scoring A single note in Guitar Hero is worth 50 points. After a player correctly plays 10 notes correctly in a row, the score is multiplied by 2. This continues until a 4x multiplier is achieved. Star Power can double the score at any multiplier, and can bring the multiplier to its highest possible 8x. A single note would then be worth 400 and a chord worth 800. Career Mode Career mode is the primary mode of play on Guitar Hero. Players progress through the game by beating every song in a tier, then playing the encore song for that tier. Once the player has played every song in all six tiers(five in Easy), they have completed career mode. Soundtrack The game features 47 playable songs; 30 of these tracks are covers of the originals. The additional 17 songs are by lesser-known groups. Many of these groups feature members of the Harmonix development team, while some are indie Boston area groups. Drist's guitarist, Marcus Henderson, provided lead guitar on 20 of the game's 30 cover tracks. All cover tracks are credited on screen with the phrase "as made famous by" (e.g., "I Love Rock & Roll, as made famous by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts"). Main setlist 1. Opening Licks ''' *"I Love Rock & Roll" - Joan Jett & the Blackhearts *"I Wanna Be Sedated" - The Ramones *"Thunder Kiss 65" - White Zombie *"Smoke On The Water" - Deep Purple *"Infected" - Bad Religion '''2. Axe-Grinders *"Iron Man" - Black Sabbath *"More Than A Feeling" - Boston *"You've Got Another Thing Comin'" - Judas Priest *"Take Me Out" - Franz Ferdinand *"Sharp Dressed Man" - ZZ Top 3. Thrash And Burn *"Killer Queen" - Queen *"Hey You" - The Exies *"Stellar" - Incubus *"Heart Full of Black" - Burning Brides *"Symphony of Destruction" - Megadeth 4. Return of the Shred *"Ziggy Stardust" - David Bowie *"Fat Lip" - Sum 41 *"Cochise" - Audioslave *"Take It Off" - The Donnas *"Unsung" - Helmet 5. Fret-Burners *"Spanish Castle Magic" - Jimi Hendrix *"Higher Ground" - Red Hot Chili Peppers *"No One Knows" - Queens of the Stone Age *"Ace Of Spades" - Motörhead *"Crossroads" - Cream 6. Face-Melters *"Godzilla" - Blue Öyster Cult *"Texas Flood" - Stevie Ray Vaughan *"Frankenstein" - The Edgar Winter Group *"Cowboys from Hell" - Pantera *"Bark At The Moon" - Ozzy Osbourne Bonus Songs *"Fire It Up" - Black Label Society *"Cheat on the Church" - Graveyard BBQ (winner of the "Be a Guitar Hero" Contest) *"Cavemen Rejoice" - The Bags *"Eureka, I've Found Love" - The Upper Crust *"All of This" - Shaimus *"Behind The Mask" - Anarchy Club *"The Breaking Wheel" - Artillery (now known as Breaking Wheel) *"Callout" - The Acro-brats *"Decontrol" - Drist *"Even Rats" - The Slip *"Farewell Myth" - Made in Mexico *"Fly on the Wall" - Din *"Get Ready 2 Rokk" - Freezepop *"Guitar Hero (song)" - Monkey Steals The Peach *"Hey" - Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives *"Sail Your Ship By" - Count Zero *"Story of My Love" - The Model Sons Hidden Songs These can only be unlocked through the use of a PlayStation 2 cheat device, such as GameShark, CodeBreaker or Action Replay. *"Trippolette" - Andrew Buch (a member of the RedOctane team) *"Graveyard Shift" - Windtunnel Syndrome Category:Games Category:Guitar Hero I Reception Guitar Hero was very positively received by many major reviewers. Jeff Gerstmann of Gamespot praised its set list and accessibility to newcomers.http://www.gamespot.com/ps2/puzzle/guitarhero/review.html Systems Guitar hero is only available for PS2 References Category:Games Category:Guitar Hero I